Goku Black VS Shadow the Hedgehog
Goku Black VS Shadow the Hedgehog is a Death Battle created by Paleomario66. Description Dragon Ball VS Sonic the Hedgehog! The darker versions of Goku and Sonic go head to head in battle filled with darkness! Interlude (Cues: Invader ) Wiz: Goku and Sonic. Famous characters that have a lot in common, enough that many say Super Sonic is a ripoff of the Super Saiyan transformation. Here we have their alternate, darker counterparts against each other. Boomstick: Goku Black, Zamasu after taking Future Goku's body. Wiz: And Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform. To make this battle as interesting as possible, we are having two rounds, one with Game Sonic and a second one with Archie Sonic. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Goku Black (Cues: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xtGBLtsLfk Goku Black Theme-Dragon Ball Super ) Wiz: Goku Black was originally Zamasu, a North Kai in Universe 7 and an apprentice of the Supreme Kai Gowasu. As Gowasu's apprentice, he would listen to every word he said, but he found the world is evil and must be purged with "justice". After learning about the Super Dragon Balls from Zuno he killed Gowasu to take his earring and use the Time Ring. He went 1 year into the future to switch bodies with Goku. Boomstick: He then proceeded to kill Goku, who was in Zamasu's body, as well as his family. Goku Black may have the body of Future Goku, but he's quite different too. Wiz: Goku Black is far more violent and agressive than normal Goku, attempting to get World Domination. Boomstick: And he couldn't do so without these abilities! The Time Ring, taken from Gowasu, allows them to travel through time and space. Wiz: However, although while it can travel to the future with ease, traveling to the past is trickier as there needs to be a disturbance in the time flow to travel to the past. Even then when he makes it, he will be sent back to the timeline he exists in after a short amount of time. This served as a temporal anchor, like when his past self was killed by Beerus, but Goku Black still existed. Only a few of Black's abilities are originally Goku's, mainly Instant Transmission, the Solar Flare and the Black Kamehameha, a black version of the Kamehameha. Like Goku, Black can also sense Ki sources. Boomstick: Most of his abilities are different from Goku's. The Black God Split Cut is a technique where Black Goku creates a field of purple energy around his right hand, creating a blade powerful enough to bifurcate a much bigger being, such as a Babarian. It can also be used to fire Ki Blasts, or for defense. He can create clones of himself via his Fierce God Scythe, an enhanced version of the Black God Split Cut as a result of transforming. These clones are unstable and would disperse after being hit, but they can immediately reform themselves after. Unfortunately, they dissipate if Goku Black goes too far away. (Cues: Frieza is Resurrected-Dragon Ball Super ) Wiz: Goku Black can evolve to be become stronger every time he is damaged. When Goku was enraged and Goku Black got beaten down, he easily beat Goku with the new power boost. Goku Black can also mimic anything he learns from Goku in battle since they have the same body. He used this when he fought Goku and became stronger as a result. He did the same when fighting Vegeta, recognizing anger as source of power for Saiyans and mimicking that to become even stronger. The Shockwave is an attack where Goku Black manipulates his ki to disrupt the planet's geomagnetic field with a swift upwards motion of the hand, creating a massive atomic explosion. Break Strike is where Goku Black triggers a powerful explosion that sends nearby enemies flying straight up. The explosion can also negate enemy attacks and even Energy waves. The Black Power Ball is charged by one hand, creating a golden energy sphere with a core of black energy, creating a devastating explosion upon impact. When fired, the energy ball is completely golden with a black outline. Boomstick: But nothing Goku Black has done in base form compares to what he does as Super Saiyan Rose. Similar to Super Saiyan Blue, this is Goku Black's only transformation. As Super Saiyan Rose, he can use the Fierce God Scythe. He gains a lot more power in this form, allowing him to keep up with Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta. Wiz: Goku Black is really tough and powerful. In base form, Goku Black fought on par with Super Saiyan 2 Goku! He took hits from him in base and laughed it off. As Super Saiyan Rose, he beat down Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Goku without much issues. Even after Goku got angry and beat him down, Black grew stronger and beat him down again. Boomstick: Despite his power, Goku Black isn't perfect. He is extremely cocky and short-tempered, and he often underestimates his opponents. Also, even though Future Zamasu became immortal, Goku Black did not. Still, with this kind of power, these weaknesses shouldn't be too much of a problem. Goku Black: "You may believe it to be cruel, but it is what simply must be done, because it is my ultimate mission, to vanquish humanity in place of the gods who refuse to admit their mistake!" Shadow the Hedgehog (game) (Cues: Throw it all away by Everett Bradley-Theme of Shadow ) Wiz: Many years ago, Professor Gerald Robotnik, Dr. Eggman's grandfather, attempted to make a new lifeform that would change the world. It was called "Project Shadow", an operation to find the secret to immortality. Professor Gerald was doing this for his granddaughter Maria, who suffered from Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, an incurable and fatal disease which leaves victims frail and weak. Boomstick: Gerald created the ultimate lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow and Maria on the Space Colony Ark grew very close. Unfortunately, the government deemed Shadow a threat and invaded the Space Colony Ark. While Shadow and Maria tried to escape, they captured Shadow and killed Maria right in front of him. 50 years later, Shadow had escaped and he decided to take his revenge by wiping out all of humanity, until he remembered Maria's last words, which were to protect the people of Earth, the exact opposite of what he was doing. Wiz: Now, Shadow is on the side of his rival, Sonic, dedicated to protect Earth from the forces of evil despite his hate for humanity. Boomstick: And that turned out to be pretty easy with all of Shadow's speed, helped along by his Air Shoes, strength, and Chaos Powers. Wiz: Shadow can use a variety of attacks with the Chaos Force, such as firing Chaos Spears, creating shields, healing, and manipulating time and space with Chaos Control. With Chaos Control, Shadow can teleport, slow down time, or even completely freeze it for everyone but himself. Chaos Blast is a huge explosion which can devastate opponents around him He can even focus it into a beam for concentrated damage. Boomstick: Shadow also is a skilled combatant, never holding back. He uses karate chops, punches, kicks, and plenty of Sonic's attacks, such as the Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Sonic Boost, and the Light Speed of Attack. Black Tornado is where Shadow creates tornadoes by spinning in a specific spot at high speeds. His Spin Kick can create a small tornado that sucks in enemies, allowing him to strike them. Shadow's use of and magnitude of Chaos Powers is limited by two inhibitor rings around his wrists. (Cues: All Hail Shadow-Sonic '06 ) Boomstick: When he takes them off, his power increases greatly, allowing him to even take out hundreds of clones of Mephiles the Dark at once, but it can tire him out quickly. His Chaos Power increases depending on how many Chaos Emeralds he has. When he gets all seven, he transforms into a Super Saiy-I mean Shadow. Super Shadow. Wiz: As Super Shadow, he is far faster than before, exceeding light speed, far more durable and powerful, with his Chaos Powers at his fullest. Shadow has plenty of other transformations too, just much weaker. Chaos Boost boosts his Chaos Powers immensely for a while. Hero Shadow is manifested through positive Chaos Energy, making him nearly invincible and allows him to use a large scale of Chaos Control for a short time. Dark Shadow has the same effects, except with negative Chaos Energy, and Shadow can use a large scale of Chaos Blast. Boomstick: Even without his transformations, Shadow can keep up with Sonic, who can go at faster than light speeds, overturn trucks, buses, and slabs of concrete with one hand, and survive a fall from space with only having amnesia. Even with major damage, Shadow can recover quickly. As Super Shadow, he is obviously equal to Super Sonic, who can fight the Time Eater, a being who could take out time and space. Wiz: Unfortunately, Shadow is extremely overconfident in his abilities and has a short temper. Shadow, when he has amnesia, is vulnerable to manipulation and Mind Control, although he can fight it off when he doesn't have amnesia, like in Sonic '06, when the events of it were erased from everyone's minds, only Sonic and Shadow remembered. With his power, durability, and speed, Shadow is one force to be reckoned with. There's a reason he's called the ultimate lifeform. Shadow: "I am the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog. I will crush anyone who stands in my way!" Shadow the Hedgehog (Archie) Wiz: Archie Shadow has the exact same backstory as Game Shadow. Boomstick: He also has plenty of the same abilities as Game Shadow, such as the Spin Dash, Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, Chaos Blast, and plenty of Sonic's other techniques. Like Game Shadow, Archie Shadow's Chaos Power increases depending on how many Chaos Emeralds he has and is limited by two inhibitor rings. The difference is that when Shadow removes them, he transforms into Chaos Shadow, which gives him full power of the Chaos Force, only exceeded by his Super form. Chaos Shadow increases all of Shadow's abilities to the point where his Chaos Blast could decimate the entire city of New Mobotropolis, briefly fight back Enerjak, and divert a laser powerful enough to destroy half of the Eggdome. Wiz: Super Shadow in the Archie Comics is a HUGE upgrade from his base form, with his Chaos powers at the highest, along with speed, strength, durability, and destructive power. Super Shadow can even teleport huge objects such as the Space Colony Ark with assistance from Super Sonic. Shadow is nearly invulnerable in his super form, with a massive increase in speed. Boomstick: He is as fast as Sonic, who can run across 1,000 universes and back in around 8 hours. Wiz: With the Universe around 93,000,000,000 light years in diameter, and 148,000 light years in between them, Sonic traveled 136,678,148,681,088,240,000,000,000 mph, approximately 203,809,662,287,822,928.4x the speed of light! What's more, Super Sonic, who Super Shadow obviously compares to, is WAY more impressive than that! When clashing with Hyper Knuckles, they destroyed a whole Universe, and he beat a weakened Enerjak, who at his peak can destroy multiple universes at once. Boomstick: Archie Shadow has the same weaknesses as his game counterpart too. However, he is FAR more powerful than Game Shadow is. He certainly is fitting for the title of "Ultimate lifeform". Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEE, Round 1! DEATH BATTLE! (Goku Black VS Game Shadow) The Future. This takes place in the "Future" Trunks Saga. In the Future, Goku Black was wreaking havoc. He had beaten up Goku with ease, and he was about to destroy him. Suddenly, a portal opened up, and Shadow fell through. He saw Black about to fire his Black Kamehameha, and Shadow teleported Goku away, barely escaping. Goku got up and asked, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Shadow simply answered, "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. I just arrived here by accident, but now I'm going to fight that guy who almost killed you." Goku gasped. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! He'll kill you?" Shadow, not at all scared, faced him any way. "Go! I'll take care of him!" Goku flew back to Vegeta, who immediately questioned, "Kakarot, who is that black rat and why is he here?" Goku answered, "His name is Shadow the Hedgehog. He wants to fight black. I thought he was out of his mind, but he didn't listen." Goku Black landed on the ground, confused, demanded, "Who the hell are you?". Shadow grinned. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. I am the ultimate lifeform!" Goku Black started laughing. "Ultimate lifeform? ULTIMATE LIFEFORM?! A rodent is an ultimate lifeform? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow, now angry, yelled, "Shut the hell up, paint-brush head!" Goku Black stopped, now insulted, yelled, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" "You heard me," responded Shadow. "I'm going to kick your ass for the sake of this world!" Goku Black got into a fighting pose. "Looks like you decided your own fate, rat." FIGHT! Shadow rushed towards Black, and started repeatedly attacking him with punches and kicks. It did nothing, so Shadow started firing Chaos Spears. They still did next to no damage. Shadow tried using a Chaos Blast, but even that could not stop him, and Shadow's eyes grew huge in terror. Goku Black grinned. "Are you done? Good. Now it's my turn." Black proceeded to repeatedly kick and punch Shadow, sending him flying. Goku Black fired a Black Power Ball in the air towards Shadow. Shadow saw it and he started to get out the Chaos Emeralds, but only just before he it them. Goku Black turned and boasted, "Pathetic." The sound of a transformation made Goku Black stop, and he turned, but not before Super Shadow kicked him in the face, knocking him away. Black got knocked into the wall. On the sidelines, Vegeta, Goku, Future Trunks, Future Mai, and Bulma watched. Vegeta, annoyed, faced the battling duo and yelled, "I swear, he just transformed into a Super Saiyan ripoff! I am seriously kicking his ass!" Future Trunks got in his way and tried to stop him. "Dad, I know Shadow's transformation is similar to ours, but he never met us! Plus, he's doing well. It's obvious you're not as strong as....." Vegeta, in an act of rage, punched Future Trunks in the stomach, causing him to hold his stomach in pain. As the others rushed to see if he was okay, Goku told him, "You pushed the Shadow button. You shouldn't have did that." Back at the battlefield, Goku Black was trying to dodge Super Shadow's attacks, knowing he was outmatched in base form. Finally, he became Super Saiyan Rose and rushed towards Super Shadow. He was caught of guard, and Goku Black kept on punching and kicking him. Shadow eventually teleported out of the way, escaping him. Goku Black created his clones with his Fierce God Scythe. Super Shadow was cornered, and he tried to destroy them with a Chaos Spear, but only one was temporarily destroyed. Another one kicked him, and they all started beating him up. Super Shadow quickly froze time with Chaos Control, and started rushing all the clones. Shadow soon restored time to normal, and he knocked the original Goku Black away, causing all the clones to dissipate, now unable to reform. Goku Black and Shadow faced each other. As a last resort, Shadow took off his inhibitor rings. Goku Black prepared Break Strike and Super Shadow prepared Chaos Blast. Both explosions collided. Shadow, with his increased power, rushed towards Black, and successfully landed many hits on him and he knocked him down into a building. Shadow, now tiring out, tried to use one of his last attacks. He prepared to use Chaos Blast and concentrate it into a beam. Black got up, and prepared a Black Kamehameha. Both of the beams collided. At full power, neither were budging. Goku Black powered up his Kamehameha even further, obliterating the Chaos Blast beam, and engulfing Super Shadow. When the smoke cleared, Super Shadow was standing there, but he was exhausted. Out of nowhere, his form ran out. Shadow, now realizing he had no chance, simply said, "Oh, fuck." Goku Black grinned and said, "Sayonara, 'ultimate lifeform'!" He fired a Black Power Ball, completely destroying Shadow. K.O. Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Future Trunks, and Future Mai looked worried as Shadow was obliterated. Goku turned to Vegeta and Future Trunks. "Well, I guess it's us now." Vegeta and Future Trunks nodded. Goku and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan Blue, and Trunks became Super Trunks. Results (Goku Black VS Game Shadow) Goku Black is seen fighting with Goku, Vegeta, and Super Trunks. Boomstick: Well, I kind of expected that. Wiz: Goku Black outclassed Base Shadow everywhere, so the latter had to become Super Shadow quickly in order to survive. Black soon followed suit, becoming Super Saiyan Rose Black Goku. Boomstick: The fight was close, but Goku Black still won. He was more destructive, more durable, stronger, and faster. Super Shadow's greatest edge was his Chaos Powers. Chaos Control was an issue for Goku Black, but it's very temporary, and eventually Super Shadow tired out when using his inhibitor rings, which he would do as a last resort, certainly possible against an opponent like Black. Wiz: Goku Black is on par with Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta. To give you an idea of their power, in the Battle of Gods Saga in Dragon Ball Super, SSG Goku and Beerus almost destroyed a whole Universe while clashing. Boomstick: Old Kai stated that if they clashed two more times, the Universe would become a void of nothingness. As this could only happen if the time dimension was destroyed too, we can put both at High Universe level, especially considering if Goku hadn't nullified those shockwaves, Goku and Beerus would have died too, according to Old Kai. Since it took two of them, and it would have taken 3 punches to do so, SSG Goku can destroy 1/6 of a Space-Time continuum in one punch on his own. Wiz: And this was in Super Saiyan God in the Battle of Gods saga. Goku and Vegeta got a new form, and a huge increase in power, so they would definitely be AT LEAST Universe level+ in their Super Saiyan Blue forms in the "Future" Trunks saga. Boomstick: Super Sonic had fought the Time Eater with Super Classic Sonic. Modern Sonic, being more powerful, should get most of the credit. Super Shadow is equal to this, but he has no Hyper form, so that is his maximum power, so Goku Black surpassed Super Shadow in AP and Durability by a large margin. He outclassed Super Shadow in speed, being trillions of times FTL. Whis once traveled across the Universe within 3 hours with several passengers, making him at least 271.6 trillion times FTL, and Beerus is marginally slower than Whis. Considering SSG Battle of Gods Goku fought Beerus when he was 60% or 70% full power, Goku Black would be trillions of times FTL as well. Wiz: And since Super Shadow in the games only lasts so long, it was only a matter of time before Black finished Shadow off. Boomstick: Dammit! I can't think of a pun! Wiz: The winner is Goku Black. Intermission 2 Boomstick: All right, we're back. Now it's time for Round 2, with Archie Shadow! DEATH BATTLE! (Goku Black VS Archie Shadow) Shadow had suddenly fallen through a portal into the Dragon Ball world and he was walking around when he saw Goku get knocked back. Goku got up, saw Shadow and asked him, "Hey, Mr. Hedgehog! Can you give us a hand here with this guy?" Shadow smiled. "My name is Shadow. And I'd be happy to kick his ass!" He ran towards Goku Black. Shadow stopped and said, "Hey, you! I hear you're causing trouble in this world and they need me to stop you!" Goku Black laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How is a rat going to stop me?" Shadow boasted, "I'm no rat. I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate lifeform." Goku Black smirked. "Pathetic. A hedgehog is known as the 'ultimate lifeform'. Well, if it's a fight you're looking for, Shadow, you'll get one!" He got into a fighting pose. Shadow did the same. "Bring it!" he challenged before they rushed at each other. FIGHT! Shadow jumped up, kicked Goku Black to the ground, then proceeded to fire a barrage of Chaos Spears at him. Black recovered and flew towards Shadow, but the latter easily dodged, and kicked him back down. Goku Black got up, and faced Shadow before saying, "Well, hedgehog, I must say you are far more powerful than I thought, but now its time to die!" Goku Black used this moment to transform into Super Saiyan Rose. He flew towards Shadow, and punched him away with ease. Shadow crashed into the wall, and landed down. Goku Black grinned before preparing to fire a Black Power ball. He boasted, "So, hedgehog, any last words before I destroy you." Shadow answered, "Eight words." Goku Black asked, "Well, what are they? I want to hear them before I finish you!" Shadow managed, "You have..no idea...WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!" He jumped up and the Chaos Emeralds formed a circle around him, transforming him into Super Shadow. Goku Black fired the Black Power Ball. It hit Shadow and exploded, but it did nothing. Goku Black's eyes grew huge as Shadow rushed into him and hit him with a combo of punches and kicks. After recovering, Goku Black used his Fierce God Scythe to create clones of him. Super Shadow was a little shocked, but he simply rushed all of them at once, destroying them. He easily knocked Goku Black far enough away so that the clones could not reform. Goku Black recovered. Now almost out of options, Goku Black charged up a Black Kamehameha to try to finish Shadow off. When he released it, Shadow tried to fire a Chaos Blast to stop it. The beam went right through the explosion, and hit Super Shadow. However, it didn't do that much damage. Super Shadow teleported right in front of Goku Black, and stopped the Black Kamehameha. Goku Black gasped, now afraid for the first time since he, as Zamasu, had taken Future Goku's body. Super Shadow smiled and said, "Game over." These were the last words Black would hear, as Shadow kicked Goku Black in the face so hard it obliterated it. K.O. Goku Black's lifeless corpse fell to the ground as Super Shadow descended. Results (Goku Black VS Archie Shadow) Boomstick: Well, looks like Zen-Oh wasn't even needed after all. Wiz: Yeah. Goku Black was certainly powerful, enough to beat Game Shadow in the previous round. However, Archie Shadow is FAR more powerful than Game Shadow. Boomstick: When it came to their base forms, Shadow held the edge in every category, having Multi-Solar System AP and Durability since Sonic had stopped a black hole generator at that level of power. Normal black holes are unquantifiable, but this was a black hole generator, not a real black hole. Also, Shadow's speed far outclassed Goku Black's. In order to survive, Goku Black had to become Super Saiyan Rose. Wiz: And that wasn't enough to help him either. Archie Super Sonic has taken blows from a weakened Enerjak, who at his peak is Multi-Universal. Plus, Super Sonic's speed is incalculable, according to the scan from his fight with Hyper Knuckles. This is definitely at least trillions of times FTL, on a much higher level than Super Saiyan Blue Goku's speed. And again, Shadow definitely scales to Sonic's speed, as Sonic performed the feats long before Shadow fought Sonic. Boomstick: None of Goku Black's attacks could do much. Even the Black Kamehameha could barely damage him. Super Sonic was invulnerable to Enerjak's attacks. It's likely weakened Enerjak was Universal+, around where Goku Black's AP is, so he couldn't even do anything to end Super Shadow. His cloning wouldn't help either, since if Goku Black on his own can't damage Super Shadow, the clones couldn't either. Looks like he just blacked out! Wiz: (groans) The winner is Archie Shadow. Comparison Shadow the Hedgehog (WINNER) +Pretty much everywhere Goku Black (LOSER) -Pretty much everywhere Polls Who are you rooting for? Goku Black Shadow the Hedgehog Who do you think will win Round 1? Goku Black Shadow the Hedgehog (game) Who do you think will win Round 2? Goku Black Shadow the Hedgehog (Archie) Next Time Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Ganondorf VS Metal Sonic: Ruthless, deadly villains Category:Paleomario66 Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant